TCG: First Edition
First Edition was the second set of cards released for the 24 Trading Card Game. They were released on . Base cards 291 total cards were released as part of the "First Edition" set, including 243 base cards, 24 chase cards and 24 elite cards. The base cards were classed as either common, uncommon or rare. Characters :1. Adam Kaufman, Clockwork Efficiency ® :2. Adam Kaufman, Tightly Wound © :3. Bill Buchanan, Observing Protocol (U) :4. Bill Buchanan, Voice of Authority ® :5. Bruce Foxton, Professional ® :6. Charles Logan, Needs Help ® :7. Chase Edmunds, Going Dark © :8. Chase Edmunds, Impatient (U) :9. Chloe O'Brian, Satellite Surveillance (U) :10. CTU Chopper Team, Rapid Deployment ® :11. Curtis Manning, Squad Leader © :12. Dale Spalding, Hard Nosed (U) :13. David Palmer, Adaptive (U) :14. David Palmer, Man of the People ® :15. Ed Miller, Field Agent ® :16. Elizabeth Nash, A Woman Scorned © :17. Harry Swinton, Security Guard © :18. Jack Bauer, Back in Play © :19. Jack Bauer, Taking Charge ® :20. James Prescott, Acting President ® :21. Jamey Farrell, Data Technician © :22. Jeff Breeher, Field Agent © :23. Jim Hill, Driven to Succeed ® :24. John Keeler, Presidential Candidate (U) :25. Johnson, Interrogator © :26. Kevin Graves, Attorney General © :27. Kim Bauer, Jane Saunders © :28. Lee Castle, Weapons Expert (U) :29. Lynn McGill, Inferiority Complex (U) :30. Lynne Kresge, Trusted Advisor (U) :31. Marianne Taylor, Corporate Climber © :32. Melissa Raab, Translator ® :33. Michelle Dessler, Deep Loyalty ® :34. Mike Novick, Sounding Board (U) :35. Milo Pressman, Loyal to the End ® :36. Milo Pressman, No Time to Think (U) :37. Nicole Duncan, Head of Health Services (U) :38. Nina Myers, CTU Chief of Staff ® :39. Rachel Forrester, Covert Ops © :40. Randy Murdoch, Image Analyst (U) :41. Reed Pollock, Lennox's Hatchet Man © :42. Richard Walsh, Trusted Ally (U) :43. Roger Stanton, NSA Chief © :44. Ryan Chappelle, Division Representative (U) :45. Shari Rothenberg, Giant Headache © :46. Sherry Palmer, Stained Reputation ® :47. Teddy Hanlin, Disgruntled Sniper (U) :48. Tom Lennox, Preparing the Field ® :49. Tony Almeida, Vengeful (U) :50. Walt Cummings, Staff Member © :51. Wayne Palmer, Inexperienced (U) :52. Wendy Brown, Chief Aide (U) :53. Yuri Suvarov, Foreign Dignitary ® :54. Abu Fayed, Terror Mastermind ® :55. Ahmed Amar, Unpredictable (U) :56. Alan Morgan, Pacific Electric (U) :57. Alex Hewitt, Audio Engineer © :58. Anton Beresch, Television Presence (U) :59. Assassin, Shadowy Killer ® :60. Behrooz Araz, Just a Kid © :61. Charles McLemore, Posing as CTU (U) :62. Christopher Henderson, Experienced Agent ® :63. Claudia Hernandez, Morally Compromised © :64. Darren McCarthy, Researching Other Options © :65. David Gomez, Out in Public (U) :66. David Weiss, Amnesty Global ® :67. Decoy, Self-Immolation © :68. Dina Araz, Divided Loyalty (U) :69. Eric Rayburn, Deputy Head of NSA ® :70. Gael Ortega, Inside Tech One ® :71. Graem Bauer, BXJ CEO ® :72. Habib Marwan, Evasive ® :73. Hasan Numair, Mad Bomber (U) :74. Ira Gaines, Multiple Plans (U) :75. James Prescott, Aiming for the Presidency © :76. Jonathan Matijevich, Surgically Altered (U) :77. Jonathan Wallace, Cobra Team Leader (U) :78. Joseph Wald, Cowardly Anarchist (U) :79. Jovan Myovic, Cold-Blooded Killer ® :80. Kevin Carroll, "Helpful" © :81. Kyle Singer, Mule © :82. Lisa Miller, Careless (U) :83. Mandy, Malicious Intent © :84. Marcus Alvers, Virus Courier (U) :85. Marianne Taylor, Powell's Eyes ® :86. Marie Warner, Brainwashing Victim ® :87. Masheer Abu-Marzuq, Last Act © :88. Michael Amador, Weapons Merchant ® :89. Miles Papazian, Political Climber ® :90. Nasir Trabelsi, Martyr to the Cause ® :91. Navi Araz, Unwavering Dedication (U) :92. Neill Choi, Perimeter Guard © :93. Nina Myers, Elite Mercenary © :94. Peter Kingsley, Sedate Demeanor ® :95. Phillip Bauer, Playing Both Sides ® :96. Ray Wallace, Errand Runner ® :97. Raymond O'Hara, Rapidly Promoted (U) :98. Reed Pollock, Deputy Chief of Staff ® :99. Reed Pollock, Placing the Bomb (U) :100. Richard Heller, Being Manipulated © :101. Rita Brady, Unknown to CTU (U) :102. Ronnie Stark, Torturer ® :103. Sherry Palmer, Deflecting Inquiries ® :104. Spenser Wolff, Indiscreet © :105. Ted Cofell, Financier ® :106. Tom Lennox, Trampling the Constitution (U) :107. Vladimir Bierko, Financier © :108. Walt Cummings, Deluded Patriot ® :109. Zhou Yong, Chinese Mercenary © Equipment :110. Armored Van © :111. Blowtorch ® :112. Confidential File ® :113. Damaged Chip (U) :114. Dedicated Line (U) :115. Flamethrower ® :116. Flare Gun (U) :117. Incriminating Evidence © :118. Motorcade ® :119. Off-Road Vehicle © :120. Palm Overlay ® :121. Phone Tap (U) :122. Police Cruiser © :123. RPG ® :124. Secure Line (U) :125. Sniper Rifle ® :126. Stolen Gun ® :127. Trace Feed ® :128. Vital Data ® Agenda :129. Armory Requisition (U) :130. Bomb CTU ® :131. Comm Ready (U) :132. Cordilla Infection ® :133. Dead Drop © :134. EMP Blast ® :135. Exhausted (U) :136. Field Medicine © :137. Frame Job ® :138. Going Public ® :139. High Profile (U) :140. Internal Bleeding © :141. Overconfidence © :142. Pacifist Stance ® :143. Positive ID ® :144. Seize Ontario Airport (U) :145. Self-Sacrifice (U) :146. Stealing the Playbook (U) :147. Strike a Blow (U) :148. Taken into Custody © :149. Torture ® :150. Trauma Care © :151. Turncoat (U) Event :152. Acceptable Losses ® :153. Administrative Warrant © :154. Advanced Degree (U) :155. Airlift © :156. Airtight Alibi © :157. Allies (U) :158. Assigned to Research (U) :159. Behind in the Polls © :160. Bulletproof (U) :161. Call for Help ® :162. Complete Schematics (U) :163. Conspiring © :164. Cover-Up © :165. Covering Fire ® :166. Cycling ® :167. Dammit! ® :168. Debate ® :169. Disarmed © :170. Dumpster Diving © :171. Dying, Not Crazy (U) :172. Emergency Response ® :173. Enraged ® :174. Entangled in Red Tape (U) :175. Erase the Evidence (U) :176. Fainting Spell (U) :177. Field Support © :178. Filibuster © :179. Firewall Bypass © :180. Flexing Authority (U) :181. Frontal Assault (U) :182. Getting an Answer (U) :183. Going Into Shock © :184. Going Out with a Bang © :185. Hacking (U) :186. Hand to Hand (U) :187. Hostage Exchange © :188. Human Shield © :189. I'm Heading There Now ® :190. In the Line of Duty (U) :191. Insertion © :192. Just Another Face © :193. Last Hope ® :194. Locked Out ® :195. New Information © :196. New Opportunity © :197. New World Order © :198. Oops © :199. Open Portal ® :200. Past Indiscretions ® :201. Paula's Courage © :202. Plausible Deniability © :203. Pressure © :204. Protection © :205. Quarantine © :206. Quiet Kill ® :207. Reload (U) :208. Resisting Interrogation (U) :209. Retaliation (U) :210. Satellite Image © :211. Self-inflicted Injury ® :212. Sensing Danger (U) :213. Set Up a Perimeter © :214. Short-Handed (U) :215. Shot in the Front ® :216. Shredding Program © :217. Steal a Block of Time ® :218. Suicide Mission © :219. Switch © :220. Temporary Containment © :221. Tooth and Claw (U) :222. Tough It Out ® :223. Triangulation (U) :224. Walk and Chew Gum ® :225. We Are Running Out of Time! (U) :226. Withdraw from Debate (U) Directive :227. Campaign Season ® :228. Chaos For Pay © :229. Clean Administration © :230. Complete Database Access ® :231. CTU Network Access (U) :232. Data Mining (U) :233. Domestic Agendas ® :234. Executive Privilege (U) :235. Find the Nuke © :236. Going Rogue © :237. Highly Placed Mole ® :238. Hijack the Presidency (U) :239. Sentox Conspiracy © :240. Separatist Army (U) :241. Wave of Terror © :242. Weapon Master (U) :243. Wheels Within Wheels ® Chase cards :1. Bill Buchanan, Observing Protocol (Character) :2. Bomb CTU (Agenda) :3. Campaign Season (Directive) :4. Charles Logan, Needs Help (Character) :5. Chase Edmunds, Going Dark (Character) :6. Cordilla Infection (Agenda) :7. Dina Araz, Divided Loyalty (Character) :8. Disarmed (Event) :9. Dying, Not Crazy (Event) :10. Frontal Assault (Event) :11. Gael Ortega, Inside Tech One (Character) :12. Hijack the Presidency (Directive) :13. Jack Bauer, Taking Charge (Character) :14. Kim Bauer, Jane Saunders (Character) :15. Marianne Taylor, Powell's Eyes (Character) :16. Marie Warner, Brainwashing Victim (Character) :17. Nina Myers, Elite Mercenary (Character) :18. Reed Pollock, Lennox's Hatchet Man (Character) :19. Resisting Interrogation (Event) :20. RPG (Equipment) :21. Secure Line (Equipment) :22. Shot in the Front (Event) :23. Tom Lennox, Trampling the Constitution (Character) :24. Torture (Agenda) Elite cards :1. Aaron Pierce, Palmer's Detail (Character) :2. Access Badge (Equipment) :3. Air Force One (Equipment) :4. All-Nighter (Directive) :5. Andre Drazen, Brilliant Strategist (Character) :6. Charles Logan, Making it Happen (Character) :7. Cheng Zhi, Head of Security (Character) :8. Chloe O'Brian, Working Off Site (Character) :9. David Palmer, Well Supported (Character) :10. George Mason, Hates His Job (Character) :11. Jack Bauer, Not Well At All (Character) :12. James Heller, Secretary of Defense (Character) :13. Live Tactical Feed (Event) :14. Martha Logan, Wiser than She Acts (Character) :15. Michelle Dessler, Field Agent (Character) :16. Nina Myers, Survivor (Character) :17. Nowhere to Hide (Agenda) :18. Populist Movement (Directive) :19. Quick Draw (Agenda) :20. Radioactive Materials (Equipment) :21. Raid (Agenda) :22. Red Herring (Event) :23. Suitcase Nuke (Agenda) :24. Tony Almeida, Love Triangle (Character) Background information and notes * The creators of this "First Edition" set were given artistic license to create first or last names for several characters, such as Rita Brady, Kevin Graves, Claudia Hernandez, Jonathan Matijevich and Zhou Yong. The mercenary Neil Nagi was assigned the name "Neill Choi", but the card creators were unaware that the character's name appeared briefly on-screen (on the easily-missed computer screen of Ted Paulson, as the filename of his mugshot during Day 1: 3:00pm-4:00pm: here and here). Category:Games